Life of an young agent
by POMfan
Summary: When a young FBI agent loses her team, she needs to go to Skipper his team. But being in the team, was the most dangerous thing she ever did. SkipperXMarlene, PrivateXOC Humanized
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of this story and I love Humanized ^^

I don't own the penguins of Madagascar.

* * *

**It was morning and in a small apartment a girl waked up.**

**Her name was Chanel Perkins, a young 15 old girl whit blond hair and blue eyes.**

**She put her legs over the side of her bed and walked to her closet and put her clothes on.**

**Then she walked to the kitchen and makes her breakfast.**

**When she wants to take a bite the phone rang and she answered it.**

"**Chanel Perkins.." She said whit a sleepy voice.**

"**Yes miss Perkins your speaking whit Officer X." Officer X said on the phone.**

"**Good morning officer, how can I help you" The girl ask whit a smile on her face.**

"**It's about your team, they needed to go to Spain.. I'm sorry but there gone " Officer X said back to her whit a sad tone.**

"**B-But why didn't they take me?" Chanel says whit tears in her eyes.**

"**You can't go because you're not 16.. you know that sweetheart.." He replied.**

"**This is so unfair.. what do I need to do now? " She said sitting on the ground crying**

"**Come to the office, we will talk about this next." X said.**

"**I'm coming.." She stands up and hung the phone.**

**Chanel was and FBI agent, one of the youngest together whit Private Stuart.**

**She takes her jacket and runs down stairs.**

**Then she goes whit the bus and then she finely was on the office.**

**Then she took the elevator.**

"**Wait for me!" She heard a voice and she stops the elevator.**

**The guy runs in and then the elevator close.**

**He had black short hair and blue eyes.**

"**Thanks, I am Private" The guy said.**

"**I-I am Chanel.." She said to him whit a sad voice.**

"**Are you all right? You don't look so fine " He said worried.**

"**Just had a bad morning," Chanel answered him and then the elevator opens and Chanel runs to the office whit the name X on it.**

**She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.**

"**Who is there?" A voice said.**

"**Chanel Perkins.." Chanel answered**

"**Come in miss Perkins.." The voice said.**

**She walked in and sits down, but when she looks to the guy it was not officer X.**

**He had black hair and a sun glasses on, also really blue eyes.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I'm in the wrong room." Chanel said and stood up.**

"**No you're not, X had no time so I need to talk." The guy said **

**Then she sits down looking at the man.**

"**Who are you?" Chanel ask.**

"**My name is Jack McGrath, but you may call me Skipper. " Skipper said smiling at the girl.**

"**Am I fired? " Chanel ask whit tears in her eyes.**

"**No, you are now a member of our team until your 16." Skipper said .**

"**R-really?" She said whit a smile.**

"**Yes, but you need to stay in our HQ" He said and walked to the door and opened it.**

"**Yes sure, fine!" She walked out.**

"**Private!, were going to the HQ" Skipper said to a little boy.**

"**Yes Skippah!" The little boy said whit an British accent.**

"**Hey Private.." Chanel said whit a smile on her face.**

"**Chanel! Welcome to our team, you have a beautiful smile by the way." He blinked to Chanel and walked to the elevator.**

"**Thanks.." Chanel said blushing.**

**They walked in the elevator whit Skipper and then walked to a pink car.**

"**A pink car?" Chanel ask laughing a little.**

"**Yes, get in please." Skipper said annoyed and then they drive to a big large house.**

"**Welcome to the HQ miss," Private said when he opened the front door.**

**Chanel looked around and then she saw a girl whit brown curly hair and brown eyes.**

"**Hey boys," She said giving Private a kiss on the cheek and Skipper a kiss on his lips.**

"**How was work?" She ask Skipper.**

"**It was fine , oh this is Chanel" Skipper said walking to me.**

"**Hello Chanel, I am Marlene.. Skipper his wife." She said shacking my hand.**

"**Nice to meet you Marlene" Chanel said and then two guys walked out a room.**

"**You are always cheating Rico!" The tall guy said.**

**He had also black hair and blue eyes but he wears an glasses.**

"**I didn't!"The other guy said.**

**He had black hair too and blue eyes but he had an scar in his face.**

"**I bet that you can't pick Marlene up!" The tall guy said to Rico.**

**Then Rico walked to Marlene and picked her up in bridal style.**

"**Rico… " Marlene said to him.**

"**What?, I love little sis" He said kissing her on the cheek "I won!" **

"**Unfair!" the tall guy said.**

"**Guys this is Chanel.." Skipper said to the guys,**

"**My name is James Bennet his name is Rico DiMaggio " Kowalski said.**

"**Nice to meet you both, I like this team." Chanel said sitting on the couch .**

"**Rico, can you let go of me now?" Marlene ask her big brother.**

"**Uh, No! He he" Rico said to Marlene and turns around.**

"**Rico, let her down and show Chanel here room" Skipper said.**

"**Aw.. " Rico said sad putting his little sister down.**

"**I'll take her to her room Skippah.. " Private said grabbing her hand and runs whit her to her room.**

"**What's whit him?" Marlene ask her husband.**

"**I think he is in love.. just like me" He said pulling his wife to him and then kissing her.**

"**Why do you always need to make out.. you don't see me making out whit Doris!"**

**Kowalski said to the couple.**

"**That's correct, because she don't likes you!" Skipper said looking at Kowalski and then back to his wife and kissing her again.**

"**D-Doriiss!"Kowalski cried.**

"**You're stupid" is what Rico told Kowalski.**

**Then in the Room of Chanel , Private was talking to her.**

"**I am sleeping next to this room, so if you need me you can always come to me" He said.**

"**Thanks, that means a lot to me." Chanel said.**

"**You're welcome, uh Chanel?" Private ask.**

"**Yes" She answered.**

"**Do you lived alone or whit your parents?" He ask her.**

**Then the smile from her face disappeared.**

"**It's a long story…" She said.. **

* * *

That was the end of part 1.

Hope you like this one!

XOXO, POMFan


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the story

* * *

"**It's not a time I like to remember.. "Chanel started.**

"**I was only fourteen years old, my parents where there every time I needed them.."**

_/Flashback/_

"_Look mom, I am now official accepted to the FBI!" The 14 year old Chanel said running to her mom whit an paper in her hands._

"_I'm so proud honey" the mother also known as Beth Perkins said to her daughter._

"_I'm going to be an agent just like you and dad!" Chanel said smiling._

_Then her father walked in._

"_Beth we need to go, mission time!" Drake Perkins said to his wife._

"_But dad, where are you going too?" Chanel ask her father._

"_To a mission honey, we will see you when where back okay?" Drake said giving a kiss to his daughter._

"_Bye honey!" Beth said walking out whit her husband._

"**But they didn't come back.. they never come back again.." Chanel said whit an sad voice.**

"**When the FBI called , they said my parents where dead…" She said whit tears in her eyes.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry for asking " Private said.**

"**It's cool, you needed to know that.." She said to him.**

**Then he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**I'll be there for you if you need me.." Private said to the girl in his arms.**

"**Thanks Private, that's sweet." Chanel said smiling.**

"**Do you want to meet the neighbours? Maurice makes the best smoothies of the world! " Private said.**

"**Yes, that would be fun" She said.**

"**Let's go then! Follow me " Private said walking out her room and she followed Private.**

**When they walked into the living room they saw Kowalski crying, Rico watching TV and Skipper and Marlene making out.**

"**Skipper gross" Private said closing his eyes.**

**They stop kissing and then looked at Private.**

"**Come on don't be a big baby!" Skipper said.**

"**Where are you guys going too?" Marlene ask**

"**Where going to Julian's house." Private said smiling to Chanel.**

"**I hate him so much.." Skipper said annoyed.**

"**Come on don't be a big baby." Marlene said to skipper.**

"**Let's go fast, or those two are going to make out again." Private takes Chanel her hand and opens the door.**

"**Back at six, I am making lasagne! " Marlene said and then the door closed.**

"**Kids.. there weird." Kowalski said.**

**Private and Chanel where walking to Julian's house and knocked on the door.**

**Then the door opened "Hey Private, come in!" A guy whit grey hair said , he was fat but still nice.**

"**Who is the girl?" Maurice ask him walking to the kitchen.**

"**This is Chanel, she is new in our team.. Chanel this is Maurice!" Private said.**

"**Nice to meet you Maurice, nice home!" Chanel said happy.**

"**Thanks, but it's not my home.. its Julian's home." Maurice said walking in whit two smoothies.**

"**Here you go, mango smoothies!" He said giving them to the kids.**

**They take a nip.**

"**Hmm , this is delicious! " Chanel said.**

"**Glad you like it!, Mort! Smoothies!" Maurice yells.**

"**Yeah! " A little boy run of the stairs and takes one from the kitchen.**

**He had brown hair and he was like 12 years old.**

"**Chanel, this is Mort.. Mort this is Chanel." Private said.**

"**Nice to meet you!" Mort said drinking his smoothie**

"**Nice to meet you too Mort!" She said.**

**Then they talked and talked , but then the clock turned 6.**

"**Oh dear.. We need to go Maurice, bye!" Private said taking the hand of the blond girl.**

"**Bye!" Maurice and Mort said.**

**Then they runs hand in hand to the HQ and runs in.**

"**You guys are late! " Skipper said eating his lasagne.**

"**Were sorry Skippah" Private said looking at his leader.**

"**Are you guys an couple? " Kowalski ask the two.**

"**No why?" They both ask.**

"**Hands.." Rico said.**

**Then the two looked at their hands and they saw they were still holding hands.**

**Then they let them go an blushes both.**

"**Or ide, let's eat before it gets cold " Marlene said.**

**After dinner it was time to sleep.**

**In Chanel her bedroom Private was talking whit her.**

"**Goodnight Chanel" Private said to her and give her a kiss on the cheek and then runs to his room.**

**She was blushing and then she smiled.**

"**I think he likes you." Marlene said walking in whit Skipper and sitting on her bed.**

"**You guys look cute together you know." Skipper said.**

"**He is sweet but I don't know, I never felt in love." Chanel said.**

"**Me two, now look at us!" Skipper said looking to his wife.**

"**You need to know, Private is an good kid and I think he likes you" Marlene said to Chanel.**

"**Yeah, I like him too.. " Chanel said blushing **

"**Well then sleep, tomorrow morning training!" Skipper said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked out whit his wife..**

"**Goodnight," Marlene said turning the light off.**

**When everything was quiet, something weird happened.**

**A guy jumped in the HQ.. in Chanel her room.**

"**I see the kid, should I take it?" He said to a phone.**

"**Yes" The voice said on the phone.**

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**To Be Continued**

**Review please…**

**XOXO, Suzy **


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the cool story!

* * *

**Chanel was asleep, didn't know that there was an guy in her room.. watching her every minute and second.**

**She was dreaming, dreaming of a guy she just met.**

_/Dream/_

_She was running through the grass of central park, not alone but whit her friend._

"_Come on Private, faster!" Chanel said to him_

"_I'm coming Chanel!" Private said smiling._

_They were running to a field whit beautiful flowers, pink and white._

_Private jumped on Chanel and they felt intro the flowers on the ground, laughing and looking to each other._

_Private looked at his side to Chanel her eyes._

"_You know, I like it here whit you.." Private said._

"_Me too, you're the best" Chanel said smiling._

_They looked at each other and then get closer to each other.._

_And before they knew it, there lips where against each other!_

_They knew that they were made to be together._

**Then Chanel heard something that sounds like her door was locked and waked up.**

**She looked at the door and then stands up from her bed.**

"**Hello, is someone here? Anyone?" Chanel said looking around.**

**Then she heard something from behind and she turned around but not too fast.**

**The person had his hand against her mouth and his other arm around her waist.**

"**Be quiet and nothing bad will happen Private" The guy said.**

"**Privt?" Chanel said whit the hand for her mouth.**

**She tries to get the arms off her but nothing works, then she remembers what Private told her.**

"_I am in the room next to you if you need me"_

**Then she knows what she needs to do.**

**She runs whit the guy to a wall and then bump to it.**

"**What was that?" Private said waking up.**

**Then he heard some sounds in the room next to him.**

"**Chanel?" He said**

**Then the stands up from his bed and want to open the door of her room.**

"**It's locked, I need help" Private said running to Skipper his room.**

**Then he opens the door and runs in.**

"**Skippah!" Private said.**

**Skipper shoot up from his bed looking at the boy, Marlene also waked up.**

"**Private?, Why are you not in your bed?" Skipper said.**

"**Something is wrong whit Chanel.. I heard weird noises from her room." Private said.**

"**Maybe she is snoring too" Marlene said trying to sleep again.**

"**It was not snoring, I heard the sound of an man voice.." Private said.**

"**How does his voice sounds like?" Skipper said putting his legs over his bed.**

"**Uh Danish, why Skippah? "Private said looking at his leader who walked to him.**

"**I know who is in her room, Marlene stay here.. Private get Kowalski and Rico fast!"**

**He said and Marlene and Private nodded and private runs to their rooms.**

"**But who is in her room Skipper?" Marlene ask worried.**

"**My old foe, Hans…" He said to Marlene and then walked out the door to Chanel her room.**

"**Stop doing that, you can't escape darling " Hans said to the girl in his arms.**

**She didn't know what to do, she never had been kidnapped before.**

**Then she bit in his hand and he let go of her and she runs to her bed.**

"**Au, that hurts! " Hans said looking angry to the girl.**

"**What do you want from me, I don't even know you!" Chanel said.**

"**My boss want to see you Private, now come whit me!" Hans said walking closer to the girl.**

"**I am not Private, I'm Chanel.." She said walking back but she bumped whit her back to her bed.**

"**Wait, then where is Private?" He said looking confused.**

**Then the door goes open and the guys came in and rico jumped on Hans.**

**Private runs to Chanel and hugs her.**

"**Are you okay?" He said to her.**

"**Yes I am.." She said looking to the guy who was now on the ground tied down by Rico.**

"**Well look who we have here.. if it isn't my arch foe Hans" Skipper said walking to Hans and then he picked him up and puts him against a wall.**

"**What do you want from Chanel?" He said looking him in the eyes.**

"**I want nothing from the girl, I wanted the kid named Private!" He said looking to Private who was hugging Chanel.**

"**You're going home now, whit empty hands.. Rico, show him the window!" Skipper said pushing Hans to Skipper.**

**But then Marlene walked in.**

"**Did you get him?" She said walking to Skipper and then she saw her brother was holding the guy.**

"**Marlene I said you to stay in your room!" Skipper said angry to his wife.**

"**oh my, what an beautiful lady I see over there" Hans said looking to Marlene.**

**But that makes Rico angry and he just picked Hans up and throws him out of the window.**

"**Bye " He said when Hans hit the ground and then he closes the window..**

**Then Skipper looked out the window and saw Hans getting in a car and ride away.**

"**Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Skipper said looking to Chanel.**

"**He didn't hurt me.. he just wanted to kidnap me." Chanel said letting Private go and walks to Rico.**

"**Gross Hans wanna kiss sister.. " Rico said walking to Marlene and kisses her on the cheek.**

"**He is gross indeed, I'm going to bed again.. goodnight all." Kowalski said.**

"**Goodnight.." Chanel said to Kowalski and Rico also go to sleep again.**

"**Well Chanel, it's time for us to sleep too." Skipper said to Marlene.**

"**Goodnight Chanel, nothing will happened tonight I'm sure.." Marlene said walking out whit Skipper.**

"**Do you want to sleep in my room?" Private said looking at Chanel.**

**She nodded and then followed Private to his room.**

**He had an two persons bed so we could sleep in the same bed.**

**She lies down on his bed and then she closed her eyes.**

**She was not afraid of anything whit Private next to her.**

"**Goodnight Chanel, have sweet dreams " Private said lying down next to her and fell in sleep.**

"**Goodnight Private."**

* * *

Yeah part 3,

You like it? Review please..

XOXO, POMFan

(I'm Dutch so the grammar is maybe a little bad)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is part 4 :3

Enjoy

* * *

**Chanel just waked up and looked at her side where Private was still sleeping.**

**She looked around and saw she was still in his room.**

**She was not scared about what happened but she was confused.. what did Hans wanted from Private..**

**Then she heard him wake up, and she smiled at him when he opens his eyes.**

"**Good morning." Private said smiling to the girl on his side.**

"**Good morning." Chanel said looking at Private.**

**He turned around looking at the alarm clock.**

"**Its 6 AM, we should get some sleep. " Private turned around and looked at Chanel who was looking at the wall.**

"**Are you okay Chanel?" Private said.**

"**Just a little cold, nothing more.." She said looking to Private.**

**Then he gets closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**What are you doing" Chanel said blushing.**

"**Your cold.. You don't like it?" Private said and he wanted to put his arms away but Chanel hold them against her.**

"**No.." She said looking to Private "It helps.."**

**Then she closed her eyes and so did Private.**

**They were sleeping and thinking of each other.**

**When Chanel wakes up again she didn't see Private.. she was all alone in his room.**

**Then she heard the door go open and Private walks in whit an breakfast.**

"**Good morning" He said sitting on his bed.**

"**Did you make that.. " Chanel looked at Private whit an smile "For me?"**

"**Yes enjoy it, I made it whit love." Private said giving her the food.**

**She takes an bite of her sandwich.**

"**Oh my, this is really delicious Private! " She said.**

"**I'm happy you like it" Private said looking to her.**

"**Who was that guy from yesterday?" Chanel ask Private.**

"**It was Skipper his arch foe, I don't know what he wants from you.." He said looking to Chanel.**

"**Actually he thought that I was you.. " Chanel said to Private**

"**But that means he wanted me, but why did you wanted to sleep in my room if you knew that he wanted me?" private asked her.**

"**Well.. I actually knew I was save next to you" She said blushing.**

"**That is correct, your very save next to me." He said blushing too.**

"**I want to know what he wants from you" Chanel said eating her breakfast.**

"**Maybe Skipper knows the answer.. " Private said whit his British voice.**

"**Do you think he will tell us?" she put her empty plate down.**

"**I don't know, only one way to find out!" Private said taking her plate from her bed and walked to Skipper who was sitting on the sofa whit a cup coffee in her hand.**

"**Hey Skippah, can we ask you something?" Private said putting Chanel's plate on the table and then sitting next to skipper.**

"**Sure, it's not about the how to get children thing is it? " Skipper said looking at Private.**

"**No! Skippah it's about your arch foe.." Private said to him.**

"**You want to talk about him?" Skipper looked confused to Private and then Chanel walks to the sofa and sits on it next to skipper.**

"**Actually we want to know what he wants from us?" Chanel said to him.**

"**Or ide then, Hans was my friend and is now my enemy.. It happened in Denmark! What happened there is classified… " Skipper said.**

"**But what do he wants whit us?" Private said.**

**On that moment Marlene gets an mail on her phone.**

"**I think something whit me, you know because you are like a son to me Private.." He said to the kids.**

"**guys I'm not home tonight!" Marlene said looking at her phone.**

"**what is it?" Kowalski said when he walked to Marlene.**

"**A massage from Doris, we are having an dinner in a fancy restaurant."**

"**Doris? Did she ask about me ?" Kowalski said looking to the phone in Marlene her hands.**

"**No she didn't.. and you know that she only likes you as an friend Kowalski!" Marlene said putting her phone in her pocket.**

"**I know she is going to see the boyfriend part of the smart Kowalski!" Kowalski said putting his fist in the air.**

"**No.. she don't.." Rico said walking in and giving his little sister a kiss on her cheek.**

"**Good morning to you too Rico." She said hugging her brother.**

"**Well Private, what do you want to do today?" Chanel said to her friend.**

"**No time for playing kids, it's time for our training!" Skipper said.**

"**I will see you all tonight after my dinner." Marlene said giving her husband one kiss and then she walked to her room.**

"**Bye Marlene" They all say and walked out the HQ.**

**When they were training Marlene was putting her dress on and when it was 7 o clock she walked out her house to the fancy restaurant.**

"**Hello madam, do you have an reservation" The man said to her when she walked in.**

"**I don't know, I'm waiting for an friend of mine her name is Doris and my name is Marlene.." Marlene said to the man.**

"**I don't see the name Doris but for Marlene there is an reservation in that ball room over there!" He said putting her hand to the door of the ball room.**

"**Thanks " She said walking in the room.. she saw one table in the corner whit two chairs and in the room where a lot of chairs in a circle and two cello players playing a lot of songs.**

**Then a guy walked to her, she knew the guy very good.**

"**Hello Marlene," He said to her.**

"**Hans?" She ask confused to him.**

"**That's me, come whit me.. let's eat " He said to her walking to the table and sits on one chair.**

**She walks to a chair too and sits on it.**

"**Where is Doris?" She ask him and looks curious to him.. **

**What do he wants from me she thought.**

"**The message don't came from Doris my love, it came from me." He said to her looking to her.**

"**Then what do you want from me?" She looked him in the eyes.**

"**Can't I have a dinner whit an beautiful woman? " He said flirty voice.**

"**Not whit an beautiful woman who is marriage whit your arch foe" She said to him.**

"**Rico is not my arch foe my dear.. I saw how protective he was." Hans said to her.**

"**Rico is my brother, Skipper is my husband" She said whit an smile.**

"**I didn't knew that.. it's time for me to go now. " He stand up and walked away.**

"**What do you wanted from Chanel?" She said and stand up too.**

**Then he turned around and walked to Marlene.**

"**Not from her, from the little Private" He said to her.**

"**Why?" Marlene said ..**

"**Classified " He said walking away.**

"**Let's have an dual… if I win you tell me what do you want from him." She said to him.**

**He stopped walking and looked at her.**

"**And as I win?" He said whit a smile on his face.**

"**If you win, I go whit you to your boss" She said to him.  
"Which dual?" He said to her whit an grin on his face.**

"**Sing dual…" She said walking to the cello guys and say's an song in their ears.**

**Then they started to play the song smooth criminal.**

**Marlene sits down on one of the chairs and then the song starts .**

_**Hans:**_

_**As he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo **_

_**He came into her apartment **_

**He walked next to her and go whit his hand over her shoulder.**

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**_

_**She ran underneath the table **_

_**He could see she was unable**_

_**So she ran into the bedroom**_

_**She was struck down, It was her doom**_

_**Hans: Annie are you ok?**_

**She stands up from her chair and looked to Hans.**

_**Marlene: So, Annie are you ok?**_

_**Hans: Are you ok Annie? **_

_**Marlene: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Hans: So, Annie are you ok?**_

_**Marlene: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Hans; Annie are you ok?**_

_**Marlene: So, Annie are you ok? **_

_**Hans: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Marlene: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Hans: So, Annie are you ok?**_

_**Marlene: Are you ok Annie?**_

**They walked to each other and looked at each other.**

_**Hans and Marlene: **_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Will you tell us that you're ok? **_

_**There's a sign at the window**_

_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie **_

_**He came into your apartment**_

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **_

_**Then you ran into the bedroom**_

_**You were struck down**_

_**It was your doom**_

_**Hans: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Marlene: So, Annie are you ok?**_

_**Hans: Are you ok Annie? **_

_**Marlene: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Hans: So, Annie are you ok?**_

_**Marlene: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Hans: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Marlene: So, Annie are you ok? **_

_**Hans and Marlene: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Hans: You've been hit by**_

_**Marlene: You've been hit by**_

_**Marlene and Hans: A smooth criminal**_

**They looked to each other and then walked away from each other.**

_**Hans: So they came into the out way**_

_**It was Sunday**_

_**What a black day**_

_**Mouth to mouth resuscitation **_

_**Sounding heartbeats **_

_**Intimidations **_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Marlene: So, Annie are you ok ?**_

_**Hans: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Marlene: Annie are you ok**_

_**Hans: So, Annie are you ok? **_

_**Marlene: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Hans: Annie are you ok? **_

_**Marlene: So, Annie are you ok? **_

_**Hans: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Marlene: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Hans: So, Annie are you ok?**_

**And they where face to face again.**

_**Marlene and Hans: Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie are you ok?**_

_**Will you tell us?**_

_**That you're ok?**_

_**There's a sign in the window**_

_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!**_

_**He came into your apartment**_

_**Left the bloodstains**_

_**On the carpet **_

_**Then you ran into the bedroom **_

_**You were struck down, it was your doom**_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Hans: You've been hit by**_

_**Marlene: You've been struck by**_

_**Marlene and Hans: A smooth criminal**_

**Marlene walked on one side of the room and Hans to another, any step Marlene take on her side Hans makes an step to on his side, they were looking at each other and Hans wanted to walk to Marlene don't letting her escape.**

_**(Marlene: I don't know)**_

_**Hans: Annie are you ok?**_

_**Will you tell us that you're ok?**_

_**There's a sign at the window(Marlene: I don't know)**_

_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie(Marlene: I don't know)**_

_**He came into your apartment(Marlene: I don't know)**_

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet(Marlene: I don't know why baby)**_

_**Then you ran into the bedroom(Marlene: I don't know)**_

_**You were struck down**_

_**It was your doom Annie**_

_**Annie are you ok?(Marlene: Dad Gone It - Baby!) **_

_**Will you tell us that you're ok?(Marlene: Dad Gone It - Baby!) **_

_**There's a sign at the window (Marlene: Dad Gone It - Baby!)**_

_**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie (Marlene: Hoo Hoo)**_

_**He came into your apartment (Marlene: Dad Gone It)**_

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**_

_**Then you ran into the bedroom (Marlene: Hoo Hoo)**_

_**You were struck down (Marlene: Dad Gone It)**_

_**It was your doom Annie**_

_**You've been hit by**_

**They were face to face**

_**Marlene and Hans: You've been struck by**_

_**A smooth criminal**_

**And then they looked each other in the eyes.**

"**Ï was better!" Marlene said looking in his eyes.**

"**No you're not.." He said walking to the door and takes something out of his pocket.**

"**I was better! Now tell me what do you want to take Private." Marlene waked to him.**

"**Because he is part of Skipper and I want to see him cry! But I got something better to take now" Hans said whit an evil smile on his face.**

"**Something better? What?" Marlene said.**

**Then he turned around and puts a gun to her head.**

"**You!" He said to her whit an evil smile.**

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**What will happened next?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**This story got the most words of every chapter i maked : 2,081!**

**The song was from glee-Smooth Criminal**

**XOXO, POMFan **


	5. Chapter 5

Heey all of my readers, here is the next part of my story!

Enjoy!

**The guys where coming home, they had an hard day of training together whit there new recruit, Chanel.**

"**That was an hard day!" Chanel said when she sits down on the couch.**

"**Yes it was, you were really good Chanel" Private said sitting next to her.**

"**Thanks," She said back and switched the TV on.**

"**Hey Private, can you call Marlene when she is getting home?" Skipper said walking to his chair and sits on it.**

**Then they heard the door bell, Kowalski walks to the door and then opens it.**

"**Doris?" He said when he saw her.**

**Her blue eyes where shining in the moon light just like her blond hair.**

"**Hey Kowalski, can I come in?" She said whit an smile.**

"**S-Sure.. Come in." He said letting her in.**

"**Hey guys!" She said when she walked in. "Where's Rico?"**

"**Getting food.. Where's Marlene?" Skipper said looking at Doris.**

"**Why should I know, I'm here to ask if you guys have seen my phone?" She said to Skipper.**

**Then he turned around to Doris and looked at her.**

"**You and Marlene where going to a fancy restaurant remember.. you sent her that massage on your phone" Skipper said and he walked to her.**

"**No, I lost my phone so how can I send her that message…" Doris said walking to the couch.**

"**Private, call Marlene now!" He said getting Private of the couch and he walks to the phone and calls Marlene her number.**

**-In Hans his car-**

**Marlene and Hans where driving to a secret lair, the lair of Hans his boss.**

**Marlene her hands were tied to each other and her legs too.**

**Then they heard a song, Avril Lavigne's song Smile.**

"**What is that?" Hans ask to the girl next to him.**

"**My ringtone, someone is calling me.." She said to him.**

**Then Hans stops the car and picks the phone out of her pocked and looked at it.**

"**It's your boyfriend " He said whit an evil smile and then answered the phone call.**

"**Oh dear Marlene, are you all right? Skippah is worried." Hans heard a voice said on the other side of the line.**

"**Can you give me Skipper…" Hans said back and Private gasp and then give the phone to Skipper.**

"**Hello?" Skipper said to Hans.**

"**Ah Skipper, nice to speak you again." He said to him.**

"Hans! What do you want from Marlene? " Skipper said angry .

"**Nothing yet, I'm only taking her to my big boss.. you know who I mean Skippah!"**

**He said whit an evil accent.**

"**If you herd her I'm going to kill you!" Skipper said back and he was very angry.**

"**We will see" Then Skipper heard an angry laugh and then he stopped the phone.**

"**Can I get my phone back now?" Marlene said to Hans.**

"**No.." He said back and he start drive again.**

**-HQ-**

**Skipper was angry, very angry.. he was punching against the wall.**

"**Skippah, everything is going to be okay.." Private said trying to calm Skipper down.**

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T LOVE HER LIKE I DO!" Skipper shouted to Private.**

"**Yes I do, you and Marlene are like parents for me! You know that Skippah!" Private said to him and Skipper looked at Private.**

"**I'm sorry, I just.. miss her." Skipper said and hugged Private.**

"**We understand.. but what are we going to tell Rico?" Chanel said walking to Private and Skipper.**

"**Yeah I need to go now.. bye! " Doris said running to the backdoor.**

"**The truth off course, but after the food." Kowalski said to them looked at Doris and that moment Rico came home whit sushi.**

"**DINNER!" He said and walked to the table, they all began to eat and after the food everyone was quiet.**

"**Is there news from Marly?" Rico ask them.**

**Then Kowalski looked to Skipper and gave him a nod.**

"**Actually Rico.. There's something whit her.." Skipper said to him and Rico looked to Skipper.**

"**What's wrong?" Rico looked at Skipper and then at Kowalski.**

"**She's Kidnapped.." Skipper said to him, Rico his smile disappeared and he runs to his room.**

**When he gets back he had an gun in his hands and he walked to the door.**

**Then Skipper stopped him.**

"**You're staying here soldier.." Skipper said to him.**

**Rico turned to Skipper, and Skipper saw that Rico had tears in his eyes.**

**Skipper had saw Private and Kowalski cry but never Rico.**

"**When do we save?" He said to Skipper getting his tears out of his eyes.**

"**Tomorrow, first we need to sleep and get ready " He said to Rico and then Rico walked to his room.**

"**I've never ever seen him cry.." Private said to Skipper.**

"**Me either… I hope he's alright " Skipper said to Private .**

"**I think he is, its Rico's thing " Kowalski said and then they all were going to bed.**

**Chanel sleeping next to Private again, Kowalski and Rico in the same room and for the first time in 6 years.. Skipper sleeps alone.**

**He missed her, very much..**

Poor Skipper

Hope you enjoyed ^^

Review please :D

XOXO, POMFan


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!, Enjoy this chapter of my story Life of an young agent.

Oh and one little thing: I don't own POM!

I wish I was, then there would come an season 4!

POM, We will miss you

-Im sorry if this chapter was diffrent, that chapther was from the story Back in a Wierd Time-

* * *

**Chanel was walking out of her and Private his room.**

**She was making breakfast for the boys, because Marlene was not there.**

**Private was following Chanel, he was so upset that Marlene was gone.**

**She was like an mother for him.**

"**Can I help you?" Private ask Chanel and she nodded.**

"**It's like losing a mother again." She said and Private looked at her.**

**He saw tears filling her beautiful blue eyes.**

**Then he walked to her and he hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry on his chest.**

"**Shhh, don't cry.. I'm here.. we will find her" He said and hugged her tightly.**

**Then Skipper , Rico and Kowalski walked in and they looked at Private and Chanel who were hugging.**

**Private looked at the guys and they knew she was crying about Marlene.**

"**Everything will be all right soon" Skipper said and Chanel let go of Private and nodded to Skipper.**

**She walked to her room and Private walked to the guys.**

"**She only knows her for like 2 days and she is already missing her" Private said and Skipper smiled.  
"That's the power of our Marlene! She is an strong woman Private, You know that!" Skipper said and Rico just nodded.**

"**She always have been a strong woman.." He said and the guys just started to eat, Chanel was sitting on the roof of the house with an picture in her hands.**

"**Oh mom and dad, I wish you guys could help me now.. " She said to the picture with her parents on it.**

"**I like it here a lot, but I think this is all happing because I came her." She said and one tear fell out of her eyes.**

"**It is all because of me, Marlene is kidnapped because I am here.. I know that it's true.."**

"**That's not true!" Chanel looked down and saw Private climbing up to sit next to her.**

"**You know it's true, I am here and first I almost get kidnapped and then Marlene gets kidnaped. " She said and Private looked in Chanel her eyes.**

"**Chanel, That things always happens to us.." He said and Chanel just looked at the picture and Private smiled.**

"**Really everything is okay Chanel, don't worry.." Private said and Chanel smiled at him.**

"**Thanks, that helps me a lot" She said and gave Private an hug.**

**Then she goes off the roof and Private stared at her with an smile on his face.**

"**Looks like someone is in love!" Private looked next to him and he saw his neighbour sitting next to him.**

"**Oh hello Julian Sir" Private said and Julian smiled.**

"**You really like her do you?" Julian said and Private started to blush.**

"**No, I don't like her! She is just a friend with blond gold shiny hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that I ever saw in my life and YES I LIKE HER! " He said and Julian laughed.**

"**Then what are you doing here then silly boy! You should make that girl yours because if you don't you will be too late! " Julian said and Private nodded.**

"**Yes, I am going to tell her I like her!" Private said but then Julian stopped him.**

"**No silly boy! You need to flirt with her and try to be cool.. girls like that" He said and Private just looked to Julian.**

"**Can't I just, you know, be myself?" Then Julian started to laugh.**

"**No, that never works.." Then Private walked down and saw Chanel in her and Private's room.**

"**Uh Hey Chanel, how are you doing?" Chanel turned around and saw Private.**

"**Don't you mean how are you, or what are you doing?" She said and Private started to laugh nervously.**

"**Yeah that's what I mean! " Chanel just laughed.**

"**Well I am fine, thanks! And I am just packing my stuff for the trip to find Marlene."**

**She said and Private looked at her, is she going too? **

"**You are going with us?" He said and Chanel nodded.**

"**But why? I mean you are just in training you know.." He said trying to be cool, but Chanel stopped laughing and she picked Private by his shoulders and throw him against the wall.**

"**Yeah you think I'm just in training, well listen good little fellow! I am TRAINED by the best agents of the hole wide wold when I was 4 YEARS OLD! SO DON'T SAY ME WHAT TO DO MISTER!" She said angry and walked out of there room.**

"**Chanel.. I-I didn't meant it like that.. I.. Ugh!" He said and face palmed his self.**

"**Well done Private, Well done!" He said to his self and packed his stuff.. this was going to be the hardest thing he ever did in his life.**

* * *

Well do you liked it?

Hope so ^^

Review please!

XOXO,

POMFan


	7. Chapter 7

_**~~Message from me:**__ Sorry that it took so long I'm really sorry but Im having exams and I don't know why I didn't made another chapter but Im back now, but Im still in exams so Im sorry if it takes long again Im really sorry_

The car of Hans stoped by an huge industry.

She had problems, big problems.

They wanted her because they thought she was the girlfriend of Rico.

But now they want her because she is the girlfriend of Skipper.

Yes, she was in trouble!

Why didn't she listen to Skipper and stayed out of there way.

Hans grabbed Marlene roughly out of the car.

"Let go of me!" She said but he only grins and pushed her forward through the door.

They walked through a lot of rooms and then we reached an office.

The office of the boss, the most evil man in whole the world, Blowhole.

"Hans what are you doing here.." Blowhole turned around in his chair to face them.

"And who is she?"

"This boss, is Marlene! The girlfriend of Skipper" Hans said to Blowhole and he started to grin.

"Hans you can leave me and miss McGrath alone" He nodded and walked out of the door closing it behind him.

"Please miss McGrath, sit down" He said and she sit down on the chair in front of his desk.

"What do you want from me" She shouted at him.

"Oh nothing from you my dear, its Skipper I want!" I said putting on a cigarette and blow some smoke into her face.  
"You are a perfect bite for me, Skipper and his team will come here and try to save you.. It's all a big trap!"

"You really are one sick man you know that!" She said and she tried to run out of the office but when she opened the door, two big guys were standing there and they picked her up by her arms.

"Let go of me you stupid idiots!" She said but they only looked at the boss.

"Ah perfect, Bada and Bing! Just at time" Blowhole said walking to them.

"Yo boss what do we need to with her " Bada asked them.

"Bring her to the room upstairs and lock her there…. I want her alive and good so she could see Skipper die" He said with an grin looking at Marlene, the two big man gave an nod and walked upstairs with Marlene in their arms, she was really in big trouble.

~Skipper's House/ Penguin H-Q ~

The guys and Chanel where standing in a line with their stuff packed.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Skipper said to them.

"Yes Sir!" They said and Skipper smiled.

"Let's go then!" Rico walked first out the door and then Kowalski and Private.

Chanel wanted to go after them but Skipper stopped her.

"Do you really want to go?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to save Marlene.. I don't care what it takes but I want to save her Skipper"

He smiled at her and gave her a nod and she runs out of the door.

"Kids.. So cute" then he followed to into the big black pink van of the guys.

There were enough beds, a kitchen, shower and a TV.

They walked in and all sit down, Rico goes behind the steering wheel and they started to drive.

Private was looking at Chanel, he was still so guilty.

Then he walked to her and sit down next to her, she didn't looked at him.

"Chanel…" He said to her but she just ignore him.

"Look Chanel Im really sorry, you are like the best agent in the world and I don't know why I said that I just don't want anything to happen to you.." He said and looked at her, she turned around to face him.

"Really ?" He nodded and she hugged him.

"Im so sorry I was mad at you Private" She said.

"It's okay, I mean you're really good.. for a girl" he said again trying to be cool.

"Pardon? Do you think girls are not as good as you boys! "

"We are better then you girls right?" Then she pushed him away and walked away to the sleeping room.

"What did I do this time? " Kowalski walked to him and sat down next to him.  
"Girls are just weird Private, really weird!" He said and Skipper sat down next to Private on the other side.

"But you always need to listen to them and respect them"

"But it's so hard Skippah… I just did what Julian said and It don't work!" Then Skipper and Kowalski started to laugh.

"One thing Private, never listen to that stupid Julian.. He never had an girlfriend" Skipper said

"Just be yourself, girls like that you know.." He nodded and Private walked to the sleeping rooms.

"Chanel, please talk to me" He said and she was still quiet.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to, you girls are great and I'm sorry I wasn't so nice, I will be nicer right now and respect you with your feelings" Then Chanel opened the door of the sleeping rooms.

"You will? " She said

"Yes I will, I will do…." Then she grabbed his arm and slammed him against the floor and put her foot on his chest.

"Girls are stronger, better and nicer! Oh and I forgive you" She said and he laughed.

"You really are the most amazing girl I ever met Chanel " She let go of him and helped him up.

"Thanks Private, you're the best…."

She walked away and smiled at him, he smiled when she walked away.

He really is in love, in love with her!


End file.
